Namikaze
by Dilys Kin
Summary: Menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya kembali dengan sekali hembusan singkat dari mulutnya. Dengan tegak ia melangkah melewati pintu kaca transpraran yang tadi sempat menghalanginya. "Namikaze harus tetap hidup walaupun hanya dengan sepotong roti."/AU. Prolog.


Disclamer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita ini punya Kin.

Warning : Anda mungkin akan banyak menemukan segala kekurangan dalam fic ini. Mohon dimaklum.

.

.

Prolog.

"Aku berdiri disini, tepat di ruangan rapat utama Namikaze corp, di depan para petinggi perusahaan ini, memutuskan untuk keluar dari Namikaze corp."

Ruangan utama Namikaze corp itu lengang. Tak ada suara yang terdengar ketika sang presdir muda menyatakan pengunduran dirinya langsung di depan semua petinggi yang hadir disana.

"Hei, aku tahu kalian tertawa. Tak perlu kalian bersandiwara lagi setelah ini. Ambil alih perusahaan ini dengan tangan kalian. Terserah kalian akan bagaimana menjadikan perusahaan ini. Tidak ada lagi ancaman bagi kalian, aku sudah tidak menjabat disini lagi. Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Sang presdir muda melambaikan tangan kanannya. Kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang masih lengang itu tak lupa beberapa orang yang mulutnya menganga.

Sepeninggal sang presdir, ruangan itu masih dalam keadaan hening. Sampai seseorang berdiri dan meneriaki semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Kalian dengar itu? Anak sialan itu mengatakan pengundurannya sendiri. Inilah saatnya kita untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ini dan menguasai pasar Jepang." Pria berjas hitam itu berucap dengan semangat. Tampak tatapan matanya menjadi sangat berambisi. Tatapan penuh ambisi sang manager membuat beberapa anak buahnya mulai berani berdiri dan bersorak kemenangan.

Beberapa petinggi yang duduk di depan saling berpandangan, mereka meminta pendapat masing-masing tenang kejadian mendadak ini. Saling berpendapat, saling berargumen, mereka membuat suasana ruangan ini menjadi riuh. Semakin riuh ruangan ini ketika yang lainnya ikut-ikutan berargumen, memberi pendapat, bahkan ada yang bersorak menyetujui perkataan manajer spontan tanpa berfikir dahulu.

Setelah bertahan dengan suara riuh di ruangan itu, akhirnya para petinggi kompak memberi anggukan setuju kepada sang manager Namikaze corp.

Sang manager tersenyum kemenangan. Anggukan itu adalah awal dari perubahan perusahaan ini. Bukan, tapi awal dari perubahan sistem yang awalnya seperti kodok, menjadi seperti ular.

Jangan lupakan sesuatu, anggukan itu juga akan merubah sebutan manager menjadi presdir bagi seorang Uchiha yang kini berdiri tegak di depan semua orang yang ada di situ. Perkenalkan dia, Uchiha Fugaku. Seorang yang telah mengidamkan kejadian ini dari awal dibentuknya Namikaze corp.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto telah resmi keluar dari perusahaan keluarganya sendiri. Membiarkan perusahaan turun-temurun itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain—yang sudah jelas bukan orang baik.

Kini, statusnya hanyalah orang biasa di perusahaan yang masih dpijaknya ini. Sebentar lagi, beberapa langkah lagi, kedua kaki miliknya akan membawanya keluar dari perusahaan keluarganya.

Setelah angkat kaki dari sini, tak peduli lagi bagaimana sejarah perusahaan Namikaze, bagaimana Ayahnya berjuang demi perusahaan ini, ia tak peduli. Rasanya percuma saja mempertahankan kedudukan keluarga Namikaze di perusahaan ini. Sudah banyak yang ingin menjatuhkannya, tidak ada lagi yang peduli pada keluarga Namikaze yang berjasa memajukan perusahaan ini.

Anak tunggal Namikaze itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Pintu keluar ada di hadapannya. Hanya satu langkah lagi, satu langkah menuju masa depan yang pasti akan berat dijalaninya bersama keluarganya.

Hatinya ingin sekali melihat kembali ruangan kerjanya, menyapa karyawati setiap paginya, tersenyum ramah pada mereka yang masih mendukungnya. Ia ingin menengok kebelakang. Ingin sekali. Tapi tidak! Jangan pernah menengok kebelakang, kuatkan hati, hilangkan rasa ragu. Ia mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu yang menunggu dirumah. Perusahaan tidak lebih berharga dari kedua orangtuanya.

Menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya kembali dengan sekali hembusan singkat dari mulutnya. Dengan tegak ia melangkah melewati pintu kaca transpraran yang tadi sempat menghalanginya.

"Namikaze harus tetap hidup walaupun hanya dengan sepotong roti."

.

.

To Be Continued…


End file.
